


Her Knight; The Wolf

by BishieFanatic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Welcome to the land of Abelneim! Where magic exists, where you can find your happy ending or a rotten end. This land is ruled by three kingdoms. The Dragons, the Rabbits and the Wolves! But, oh no, you must listen!There is more then meets the eye~!Our story takes place in the prosperous Kingdom of Terriniam, ruled by a kind King. And so begins the epic tale of a little rabbit and her wolf Knight...~





	1. The Captain and The Princess   (Prologue Part 1)

**TERMS :  Heat- **A rabbits go through this. A female rabbit heat begins after their seventeenth or eighteenth birthday. 

                        Heats last no more then a couple of hours and only come once a month. 

                        However it is known that the royal blood line's heat come three to four times a month and last the entire day.

 **Kitten:** Another name for a baby rabbit.

 **Alphas:** Strong, powerful, intelligent, mainly the leader of packs. Aggressive and dominate. 

 

**= + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + +  =**

          **“Oh,** where did she scamper off to?” hustling down the long, outside hallway, the elderly maid looked around frantically in worry. “Young princess?” she called out. “Young princess, please come out~!”  
When she really wanted to get away from her maid in waiting, six-year-old Serenve Alexandria Craft, would transform into her bunny form, making it far easier to escape. Though she was tiny in her human form, as a small, fluffy, white rabbit Serenve was even tinier.

  
Dashing across the courtyard, Serenve hopped her way towards the castle gardens. It was easy to not be found in there and she would end up wasting her day away lounging around, picking flowers and coloring, thanks to the stash she hid beforehand. It was her own little secret. No one found her in there!

  
“Young princ-“ Clara, her maid in waiting, voice could now be heard in the distance. Serenve had made a clean escape. She was almost home free! Rushing around the large rose bushes, past the violets, past the lilies, a few more hops and Serenve was home free.

  
That was until, her little bunny body thudded against a rather large furry leg and Serenve went tumbling back. Eyes widening as she starred up at large, grey, ferocious looking wolf that stood before her.  
“Ca, Captain Levi…!” How did he find my secret spot! Serenve’s nose twitched with guilt, as her long ears came down to frame her face.

  
Twenty-three-year-old, Levi Ackerman, was not only the Captain of the guards at such a young age, but he was also the King’s trusted Knight and confidant. Many people gossiped and spread rumors about this. Levi was a wolf, among a kingdom of rabbits, ruled by a rabbit, so there were quite a few who talked and spoke ill of the man.

  
However, though Levi was a wolf and the only wolf she had ever seen, this was not the reason Serenve feared him. No, the reasons she feared him, was because Captain Levi had permission from her father to scold her!

“You will not be hiding out again!” Levi growled, silver eyes narrowing, as he took a step towards her. 

“But, but, how did you find this place!” Serenve pouted. 

“Hmph,” Levi grunted, shaking his mane of grey fur. “, I always knew where this place was.”

  
“You did?” Serenve perked and immediately she gasped, hopping back as Levi’s paw slammed against the ground. 

“Do not change the subject! Your father does not like you going off by yourself! Do you realize you are putting yourself into danger? Do you wish to get eaten?” 

“… But, no one finds me out here…” she muttered, head and ears casted down. 

“If I can sniff you out, other wolves can do the same. Now,” he stepped up to her. “, we are heading back to the castle.” 

“No, no-“ Serenve turned, trying to make yet another escape, but Levi was far to quick. He easily caught Serenve by the scruff of her neck, hauling her gently up, within his mouth. She hung there, dejected. “This is not fair!” she whined, struggling to be released. 

It had surprised and scared her the first time he had done this to her. His teeth were large, sharp and intimidating. He had done it in public and everyone had gone crazy, thinking he was attacking her. Many rabbits had transformed into their human forms, ready to tackle him in numbers. But Levi had picked her up without a care, ignoring them. Her father had laughed his butt off, at the whole thing.

  
Such a powerful wolf, and he truly was powerful, could be so gentle at the same time. 

“You can play in the castle.” Levi started forward, ignoring her whining. He would never tell her this, however, Levi was quite impressed that her little rabbit ‘hole’ she had created out in the gardens, had been well hidden. It had taken him a good hour to sniff her out, which was impressive for a baby bunny to do. Most adult rabbits could easily be found in under fifteen minutes. 

“Grrr,” Serenve, frustrated, transformed back into human form. When a rabbit transformed into their human forms, their ears and tails remained, though everything else changed. Landing on the ground, she wasted no time in darting off, her little body rushing past the flower bushes, long chestnut brown hair trailing behind her like a veil. 

Footsteps resounding behind her and she squeezed her eyes shut, as she felt arms grab her easily, hefting her up with ease. Her little body went up in the air and she struggled, her captor holding her until she grew tired. She eventually sighed in defeat, leaning back against Levi. 

“You have gotten faster.” He murmured. 

“I have!?” she perked. 

“No.” ignoring her grumpy expression, Levi continued towards the castle. His eyes, in human form, were no longer silver, but a dusky grey. His ears, triangle shaped upon his head, had dark grey fur covering them. His long, shaggy tail swayed from side, a clear sign he was defiantly not a rabbit. He wore the royal vestments for a Knight, but even with them on, he still received scathing looks. 

“You can put me down now.” Serenve pouted, still being held in Levi’s arms, noticing the maids and butlers starring at them, some of the maids giggling and waving. Her cheeks grew red in embarrassment, as she struggled again in Levi’s hold. 

“You will only run again.” Levi said matter of fact, holding her like a stuffed animal, arms encircled around her tiny waist. 

“I promise I will not!” Serenve tilted her head to look up at him. To her, Levi was a handsome man, though he had scared when they had first met, she had grown to like his face. Though he rarely ever smiled, and people found his expressions aloof and aggressive, Serenve had started to find those very same expressions, endearing. 

“Do you promise?” he now looked down at her, meeting her aquamarine eyes. Every time he starred into those orbs, Levi was always mesmerized by their shimmering depths. Such a color he had never seen before. The color of the ocean, he had only seen once, on a warm, sunny day. 

“…” Serenve made a face now, one that read ‘you are going to hurt me if I break a promise’, before she sighed and nodded. “Yes, I promise. Please,” her tiny hands gripped his arms. “, put me down.” 

Levi stopped, bending slightly to place her on the ground, his hand coming out to pat her head, “Do not go back outside. I will not warn you again. Your father will see you tonight after his meetings.” Standing straight, he started towards the center of the castle, where the throne room and council room were situated at. 

“Uncle Bodrin is coming tonight, is he not?” Serenve hopped up and down, excitement on her face.

“Yes, he will be staying for a week’s time.” 

“Can I go outside tomorrow?” 

“No.” 

“The day after next?” she continued to smile, walking beside him. 

Levi paused now, looking down at the little princess, who tilted her head slightly, giving him a questioning face. “For an hour, tomorrow, I shall take you into the gardens.” 

“Really!?” Serenve exclaimed excitedly. “Can you please make it two hours?” she giggled, following right behind him as he continued down the hallway. 

“Thirty minutes.” He dead panned. 

“What!? No, an hour!” 

Levi grunted, “An hour it is then.” 

Serenve stopped now, her long rabbit ears standing up in shock, “You tricked me!” she pointed at him accusingly, watching as he turned to look over his shoulder, a wolfish expression upon his handsome face, as his fangs could be seen with the smug smile that grew on his lips. 

“Behave yourself and we shall see about tomorrow.” 

“…Promise?” bringing down her arm, Serenve clenched her tiny hands into fists.

“I promise.” 

Serenve watched as he disappeared down the hallway. Afterwards, she decided to go find Clara, and of course, behave herself. 

**= + + =**

          **“Daddy,** why can I not come with you to the town?” night had fallen upon the Kingdom of Terriniam. Outside Serenve’s room, one could hear the distant sounds of soldiers changing from day to night shifts, their armor clinking as they walked. 

The Kingdom of Terriniam was one of the three main kingdoms that ruled over the land of Abelneim. The other two Kingdoms, Fafner and Howlsin were ruled respectively by a Wolf King and a Dragon King. For the most part, the three main kingdoms reigned in peace beside one another. However, that did not mean that the three did not share bad blood. 

It was obvious that those from Terriniam did not stray into the lands of Howlsin, for fear of being gobbled up. And those from Howlsin did not trek into the mountains of Fafner, for none would return.

“Now, why would you want to do that?” Callem, the Rabbit King, brushed a hand across his daughter’s cheek. His ears, unlike his daughters, were caramel brown, with only a tinge of white in the fur. 

“I get lonely when you are away.” she murmured. 

“Oh?” Callem, with a mischievous smirk, reached over to the night stand and held out the stuffed, grey wolf doll. “Are you sure it is not because you will miss a certain Captain?” he made a snarling sound, having the stuff down come down upon her face in a kissing fashion. 

“Wha, what! No!” Serenve immediately turned red, trying to push the stuff wolf away. “Do not tease me!” she cried. 

Callem chuckled, pulling back the stuffed doll and leaning forward to kiss his daughter upon the forehead. He knew very well that his daughter was quite fond of the Captain. He always watched the way she lit up when he entered a room, or how she would constantly follow him around. At first, if he was honest, he had been scared to have Levi around his little one. However, Callem had been wrong in worrying. Levi was a different wolf around Serenve, though it was not apparent at first, the subtle things he did for her, were very clear to him. 

Levi would never deny his daughter her many questions, answering them in his non-chalent way. And even though he was a very busy man, Levi always found time to take her outside the castle walls and into the gardens. It wasn’t his job, nor duty, but Levi did it anyways. 

Callem often found himself telling Levi to find his daughter, or to take care of her when he was not around. It just came out. He said these things not as an order, they came out of habit. There were some who abhorred how Levi was so close to his daughter, even having her in his mouth, but Callem ignored such things. He knew that Levi would not harm a single hair on his little one’s head. 

“I go into town to check on the borders,” Callem spoke now. “, it would be no fun and it is quite dangerous. I would worry so much! I wouldn’t be able to concentrate.” He made a sad face, clutching the stuffed doll to his chest. 

“Daddy!” Serenve giggled, pulling at the doll with a smile. 

Callem adored her smiles, when she smiled, he could see her gorgeous eyes light up, as her mother’s eyes once did. Yes, Serenve looked so much like her mother, from her eyes, to her radiant smile. And both were snow bunnies, so pure white, that neither could be found outside in the winter time. “I promise when I return, I will bring you many gifts!” 

“I just want you home.” Serenve whispered. 

Bringing his arms out, Callem took his daughter into a loving embrace, caressing her hair, “I love you, my little snow angel.” He whispered. 

Serenve clutched at his tunic, burying her face into his chest, “I love you too, daddy.” 

They stayed like that for a while longer, content in each other’s arms, before Callem placed her back down, tucking her in. He held up the grey wolf doll, spreading out its arms in a ‘I want a hug’ action. 

“Shall I place him back on the nightstand?” Callem smiled knowingly. 

“…” Serenve shook her head softly, holding out her arms to take the doll into her embrace. Callem watched as she cuddled it to her side, before he tucked in the doll as well. “Could you please say ‘good night’ to Captain Levi? BUT don’t say it’s from me!” 

Callem chuckled softly and nodded, “Alright, I shall say it is from some other girl.” 

“NO!” Serenve exclaimed, looking distraught. 

“Haha,” Callem lent down and kissed his daughter once more upon the forehead. “, very well. Then from you. I am sure, he will be most pleased.” 

“Really?” her eyes looked down at the stuffed doll in her arms. It had been made by Clara, who had presented it as a birthday gift. Since then, Serenve always slept with it. Every night. 

“Really.” He tapped her nose. “Now, time to sleep.” A soft smile crossed his face, as Serenve obediently closed her eyes, snuggling her face into the wolf doll’s head, before she passed right out. Standing, Callem blew out the candles and with one last precious look, he exited his daughters room. 

**= + + =**

            **Why** was she out of bed in the middle of the night? If her father found out, she would be in big trouble. But, Serenve did not know why she had suddenly awoke. After climbing out of bed, leaving her wolf doll to guard the room, she slipped out. Heading straight for her father’s bedroom.

The night was exceptionally chilly, and she wished she had grabbed a robe. Suddenly, the sounds of yelling and running footsteps could be heard from around the corner. Now, fully awake, Serenve looked around the corner, eyes widening as she witnessed soldiers pulling out Captain Levi from her father’s bedroom, his entire person soaked in blood. 

“YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!” 

Serenve rushed forward, the nine soldiers that pinned Levi down, all gasped as they saw her cling to him.

“Release him!” she cried, starring at them. “Why are you being mean to him? Uncle!?” she starred at her Uncle, who starred down at her with a distraught look. “Are you hurt?” Serenve looked back at Levi, noting that there no wounds whatsoever on his body. Where did all this blood come from? 

“Your highness,” a soldier came to grab her. 

Levi growled, his whole body now struggling to be freed, as he watched the soldier reach out for Serenve. The nine soldiers, were now replaced with ten soldiers, forcing Levi down. Though they were all at awkward angles, anything had to be done, to keep such a powerful wolf down. 

“Young one,” Bodrin knelt to be at eye level with her. “, please, come away from him.”

“What!? Why?” tears were in her eyes, as she now looked towards her father’s open door. “Where is daddy?” she looked back at Levi, whose head was lowered in shame. “Where is daddy?” she whispered now, close to his furry ear, wanting him to tell her everything. Levi always answered her questions. Levi was always honest with her. 

“He is dead, your highness.” Levi’s words were hallowed and soon after they were spoken, did Serenve release him, her head shaking in disbelief. 

All eyes watched as she scrambled to stand, rushing towards her father’s bedroom. Her uncle tried to catch her, to spare her from the sight inside, but Serenve was far too fast. And as she entered, she was might with her father’s body splayed across the bed, torn from the inside out, blood stained across the bed, the walls and floor. 

“DADDY!” Serenve screamed, her Uncle snatching her up and holding her as she screamed once again. “NO!” she cried. “DADDY!” tears washed down her face, as her Uncle took her out of the room. 

“Take the beast and lock him up. We shall execute him on the ‘morrow.” 

Serenve watched over her uncle’s shoulders, the soldier placing a rope around Levi’s neck, the man not resisting them, as they began to drag him away. “…Why?” she sobbed. “Why are you taking him away?” 

“Because little one,” Bodrin patted her back. “, he killed your father.” 

“…Wha, what?” her eyes never left Levi’s figure. No, that wasn’t possible. This wasn’t right. Levi would never do such a thing. 

“You do not have to fear. In the morning, he will be gone.”

In the morning, there was no execution. The cell that held Levi, was empty. Serenve starred through the bars, seeing no signs of the man she trusted. Behind her, Bodrin shouted out orders to find Levi and to hurry and lock the gates. However, throughout the day, there had been no sightings of him.

**~ + ~**

Clara stepped into Serenve’s bedroom that night, face awash in worry as she eyed the little princess who sat upon her floor, next to the fireplace. “Young princess?” she saw, that in Serenve’s hands, was the doll she had made for her. “…” 

“He, he could never hurt father!” Serenve squeezed the doll in her hands, shaking, as she tried to hold back her tears. 

Bending down at her side, Clara placed an arm around Serenve’s shoulders. There were many rumors in the kingdom. Many things that people said behind closed doors. Bodrin, for example, had taken a liking to the throne. And it had only been half a day since Callem’s passing. Already, the man was making plans for the future with the mantra ‘It is all for Serenve’s sake’. 

It was odd how Levi had suddenly disappeared. No sign of forced escape, not even a struggle had ensued. An inside job? And the way Callem had been killed. Clara was no fool, neither were others. There were those, though they were not outspoken, did believe Levi to be innocent. The timing to Callem’s death was to convenient. A month away from the meeting of Powers, between the three ruling kingdoms.  
Where each of them came together to either strengthen their alliances or simply make a polite appearance. If they so wished, their alliances could even merge. This was done through documentation, or marriage. Marriages were stronger than words on paper. And the Prince of Howlsin, was Serenve’s age. 

“I do not believe he did.” Clara whispered, the words she had just spoken, could be considered treason. “Listen young princess,” her hand came down to squeeze Serenve’s hand, as she continued to speak in a hushed tone. “, whatever happens, you must stay strong. You must stand firm in your faith. You must not let your Uncle stray your mind. Remember this.” 

“Clara?” her aquamarine eyes met with her maid in waiting’s orbs. 

“He does not have complete control until you turn seventeen and are wed away.” Clara brought her hand to cup Serenve’s cheek. These things had to be said. She had to know. In a month, they would all know whether Levi was truly guilty. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Still clutching her wolf doll, Serenve listened to Clara’s continued hushed whispers.

 

            **A month later** , it was decided by Bodrin that Serenve would be engaged to wed the young prince of Howlsin and that they would be married on her seventeenth birthday.

For many, this news that quickly traveled around the kingdom meant that Levi was innocent of a crime. That Bodrin was quite capable of murder and conspiracy, even against his own brother. And that his lust for the throne made him do the unspeakable.

For Serenve, it left her still empty and saddened. Why, if Levi was innocent, did he run away? Why did he not take her with him? Why did he not say anything? Though she was the princess, she was too young to have her voice heard by anyone.

For those loyal to the princess, they desperately held their voices down. Even as they watched Bodrin seep his wicked followers into the council and disband those loyal to Callem. Some, even disappearing forever. For now, the loyalists towards Serenve would protect her in the dark.

Awaiting the day, they and the young princess herself, could seek revenge.

 

“Levi…” sitting at the edge of her bed, embracing her stuffed wolf doll, Serenve squeezed her eyes shut. “Where are you? Why did you leave us?” 

 

 

**Prologue Part 1 End...**

 

 


	2. Her Knight; The Wolf (Prologue Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TERMS: Heat- A rabbits go through this. A female rabbit heat begins after their seventeenth or eighteenth birthday. 
> 
> Heats last no more then a couple of hours and only come once a month. 
> 
> However it is known that the royal blood line's heat come three to four times a month and last the entire day. 
> 
> Kitten- Another name for a baby rabbit. 
> 
> Alphas- Strong, powerful, intelligent, mainly the leader of packs. Aggressive and dominate.

“You will only have this one chance.” Leaning his head against his hand, the King of Howlsin, Erwin Smith, eyed the man across from him, with an amused expression. “How loyal you are. It makes me wish you were still with us.” He feigned sadness. “After this, I owe you no more.” 

“Thank you, Erwin.”  
Erwin’s brow rose at hearing those words come from the man, he had known practically all his life. It was a phrase hardly spoken and when the man did say it, he truly meant it. It was hard to speak after that, so Erwin just nodded, standing from his seat. “I wish you well on your mission. All my subordinates know their roles. I do hope you achieve your goal. I loathe seeing that man, Bodrin.” 

“I will kill him myself.” 

“Levi,” Erwin frowned now. “, it was not your father he killed. It was the little princess’s. I think, she would like some revenge as well.” He could see how the man reacted to hearing about Serenve, his jaw had clenched, his eyes grew just a bit softer. This was a side of Levi, that he hardly ever saw. He wished he could capture such a moment on a painting. 

“I will not stain her hands with that bastard’s blood.” 

“I see.” A soft chuckle. “One day, you must tell me the story, of how the two of you came to be and how you, became such a loyal mutt.”  
Levi’s ignored Erwin, as the man walked out of the room, door clicking shut behind him. That was a story, that he would keep to himself. He could remember it vividly though, especially the pain he had felt. 

Standing now, Levi threw on his cloak, covering his head with the hood. Today, he would seek justice not only for the Kingdom of Terriniam, but for Serenve, her father and himself. And he only hoped, after it was all said and done, that Serenve would accept him back into her life. 

**= + + =**

“Happy birthday to me,” her eyes never looked away from the mirror in front of her. Her uncle had wasted no time in making sure that on this day, her birthday, she would be traveling to the Kingdom of Howlsin to marry the Prince. “, happy birthday to me…” she lowered her eyes, starring at her hands that rested in her lap. 

The door opened and Clara scuttled in, with three other maids who all held various things to prepare her. Clara knew all too well the turmoil that Serenve felt, the whole castle was not in a celebratory manner. In fact, there was even rumors of a revolt against Bodrin, but of course, nothing was done. 

“Isn’t this good though?” one of the maids, settled down the dress Serenve would be wearing, on the bed. A beautiful sundress, the color of the sky on a cloudless day. “Soon your heat will be upon you, young princess. You will be married! You will not have to find a stranger to mate with you. My first heat was horrendous!” 

“Yes, mine as well,” the other maid nodded in understanding. “, my second heat was just as bad! Why must they come every month! I hear for the royals, it’s three times a month! The whole day even!” 

“Enough you two!” Clara clapped her hands together, glowering at them, before they scampered away. With a deep sigh, Clara looked back at Serenve, who stood from her vanity table. 

Serenve had grown into a beautiful young lady, her dazzling aquamarine eyes even more noticeable, as thick dark eyelashes framed around them. Her long chestnut brown hair trailed down her back, to her hips, in silken waves, a bit of curls at the ends. Her frame was petite, at only 5’, she was slightly self-conscious about her height. 

Clara did notice that she received quite a lot of looks from men and women alike. Serenve was quite curvaceous, with an abundant bodice, a slim waist, and wide hips. Clara had gotten use to giving the ‘death glare’ to those that gawked at her young princess for too long. How rude of them to stare!

“I have talked to Uncle,” Serenve murmured, stepping towards the bed. “, he refuses to listen! I have even tried to speak with the council!” she gripped the dress on her bed, throwing it off, watching it land on the floor. “They all agree with my Uncle…” she cried. “I do not want to marry Prince Eren!” 

Clara caught Serenve’s arms, bringing the little princess into her arms. Slowing rocking her from side to side, as she began to sob into her chest. 

“I miss my dad!” Serenve cried, holding onto Clara for dear life. “I miss Levi! Why did they both leave me!” 

“Sssh,” Clara brought her hand to caress Serenve’s hair. “, I am still praying.” She whispered. “I still have faith.” 

“Even after eleven years!” Serenve pulled back from Clara, the woman brining her hands up to wipe at the young princess’s face. “Even after so long?” 

“Yes, of course. You must be stay strong, young one.” She cupped Serenve’s face, pinching her cheeks. “Please, for me, smile.” 

“…” Serenve pushed away Clara’s hands, touching her cheeks with a soft sigh. After a while, her furry rabbit ears began to rise and she tried her best to give a smile, which made Clara chuckled with mirth. 

“Come now, let us prepare. Never lose faith.” 

“I’ve never lost faith, Clara.” Serenve looked over to her vanity, behind her perfume bottles, rested her stuff wolf doll. “Never, ever…” 

**= + + =**

The carriage ride felt more like a funeral procession. Serenve sat beside Clara, her Uncle sitting opposite of her. Every so often, the man would look at her with despondent eyes, almost as if he was regretting something. But, every time Serenve tried to meet those eyes, he would look away. 

“You look lovely today,” he murmured, dark brown rabbit ears lowering, as his hands clutched his gem studded cane. “, time flies so fast. You were such a small kitten and now, you are a lovely, young lady. If only…” his words trailed off now. “Well,” he quickly tried to change the subject and was caught by Serenve’s aqua depths, that held his own gaze.

“Now is the time,” Serenve whispered. “, now is the time you tell me, Uncle. Tell me how much my father would be proud of the young woman I have become. Tell me how much you miss your brother. Tell me!” she shouted. 

“Serenve,” Bodrin quickly averted his gaze, frowning. “, shouting is vulgar so vulgar for a lady of your stature. 

“Confess.” Serenve just knew. She knew, that her Uncle had killed her father. Sometimes, late at night, she would catch him standing in front of Callem’s room, simply starring at the door. Some nights there was sadness in eyes, some nights’ anger and other nights, regret. “You can confess now. You already have what you want.” 

Clara remained silent, afraid to say a word. This was the most expressive he had ever seen Bodrin, usually the man was emotionless or smiling with lust and power. However, he was most different around his niece. The man may have killed his own brother, but Bodrin never once laid a hand on Serenve. In fact, he spoiled her. Gave her everything. Though he locked her up like a caged canary, until today. 

“I, I do not know what you are talking abo-“ 

“You killed my father, Uncle. You killed your own brother. It is okay to confess now. It is just me and Clara is only a maid. Who would believe her? Who would believe me?” 

“… I’m sorry.” 

“No, no do not apologize. You did it Uncle, you cannot feel sorry now. I, I can never forgive you.” 

“Yes, I suppose your right. I assume you know the reason.” He met her gaze now. 

“Power? The throne?” 

“Yes." Bodrin waved his hand, as if doing that would expel the negativity. "All trivial things when you say them out loud, but yes.” 

“You took away everything!” she gritted through her teeth, tears welled up in her eyes now, 

“Do not cry.” Bodrin sighed bitterly. “What’s done, is done. I regret my actions; I have done a terrible wrong. And I know I can never atone for it. But, I must follow through with my plan. You will marry Prince Eren and I will live, alone with my own guilt. In a castle, that will never truly make happy.” 

“I hate you.” Serenve murmured, starring at the man she once loved. Once cared and adored. “I truly hate you, with every fiber of my being.” Her tears begin to trickle down her cheeks and she tried her very best, not to completely break down. “Levi… Why did Levi leave?” 

“Because he cared for you,” Bodrin sat back in the carriage, a broken man now, as his eyes viewed the scenery they passed. “, I could not kill him. If I did, King Erwin would know sense foul play. So, I threatened your life, for his silence. If he behaved and became the guilty party, I would not kill you. Hah,” Bodrin grunted. “, for eleven years, that man has kept his silence, to keep you safe. It is true what they say, dogs are a loyal breed.” 

Clara covered her mouth with her hands, starring over at Serenve, who hugged herself, trying her best to not to scream in despair. Levi truly was innocent. This entire time, he was protecting Serenve, even outside the castle walls. 

Suddenly, the carriage began to shake and the driver outside began to yell and cry out in shock. Bodrin turned his head, starring through the small window to view just what was happening. The entire carriage came to a lurching stop, shaking the occupants within. 

“Just what is going on!” Bodrin exclaimed haughtily, finally righting himself in his seat.

Gritting her teeth, Serenve clenched her hands into fists, growling. Rabbits did not growl, but she sure as hell did, as Serenve stood putting all her weight into the punch she aimed at her uncle’s face. A solid hit, the sound of a jaw dislocating and she didn’t give him time to recover, as she socked him again in the gut and then her knee found his crotch, ramming him so hard, he cried out in agony. “YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY FATHER’S THRONE!” 

“Run young princess!” Clara shouted. “RUN!” 

Serenve could hear hollers and obscenities from the soldiers fighting unknown assailants up ahead. It sounded as if the fight was coming towards them. Their carriage train was being attacked!

“Clara!?” Serenve hesitated, starring at her hand maid, no, her best friend. 

“I’ll be fine! GO!” Clara practically pushed her out of the carriage and watched as Serenve took off running, transforming into her rabbit form. 

**= + + =**

Serenve didn’t waste any time, as soon her feet had touched the ground. She transformed into her rabbit form, racing off, away from the commotion. She didn’t know who was attacking the carriages, but she had to thank them for their great timing. Her uncle had confessed! She would fight tooth and nail to see him punished. 

Where was, she going!? She had never traveled outside the castle before! For now, she just kept darting through bushes and around trees. If anyone was trekking her, she was sure they would just get tired and give up. 

“Ah!” she had been hopping so fast, she hadn’t noticed the dead end she ran right into. Her entire body rammed into the side of a stone boulder, her ears plopping down over her face, as she groaned in pain. “Owww…” she panted heavily, ears coming up now. Was anyone following her? It didn’t sound like they were. 

She pushed her furry body up, bringing her paws to rub at her face. I must return to the castle, she thought, nose twitching as she now looked around. 

Her heart froze now, as she could hear approaching footsteps. She pressed herself against the wall of the boulder. She was trapped! She could transform back into a human, but then that would make her easier to see. She only hoped that whoever it was, overlooked her. She covered her face with her ears now, curling herself into a furry ball. 

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!** No… 

The footsteps right on top of her, she could feel the presence now looming over her. A wolf. A wolf had found her! She was dead! She felt the Wolf’s mouth approaching her and she braced herself for the killing blow.  
However, that did not happen. 

“…” her eyes widened now, as the wolf brought his sharp teeth, to gently bite her by the scruff of her neck. Serenve released her ears, gasping as she was picked up, dangling from the wolf’s mouth. “Wha, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” she struggled now. “PUT ME DOWN!” she cried, the wolf now turning to trot out of the dead-end space. 

**Chance!** Serenve transformed back into a human, landing on her feet, she quickly scrambled to escape. Dashing past trees, hearing her captor right behind, she cried out ‘no’, when arms encircled her waist, hauling her back into a firm, hardened chest. 

“No! Release me! Let me go!” the arms that held her were to strong, even when she scratched and clawed at them, they never flinched. “…” Serenve realized she was only wasting energy, there was no escape. This person… Was to strong. 

“You have gotten faster.” 

Serenve’s body froze, bottom lip trembling as she played those words spoken over and over in her head. That voice. Impossible. “I, I have?” 

“No.” 

Tears trailed down her face, as her feet were gently placed on the ground, still being held. “If I turn around,” she sobbed. “, and it is not you… I will be extremely upset.” Inhaling, she quickly turned in the man’s arms. 

“I am sorry, it took so long.” Levi murmured. 

“LEVI!” she cried, uncaring of how messy her tears had become, as she launched herself back into his arms, her own encircling his torso. “Levi! Don’t ever, ever leave me again!” she felt his arms come around her once more, could feel the way his hands splayed across her back and moved up to her head. Tilting her head up, she met his grey eyes, a gaze she never forgot. “Welcome home.” She sniffled. “I missed you, Captain.” 

Levi leant his head down, their noses meeting, breath intermingling now, as their eyes never broke from one another. This wasn’t what he had expected to do. But his body moved instinctively and he found himself pressing against his princess, capturing her lips in kiss that inflamed him. Levi knew she was surprised, but soon he witnessed her eyes closing, body melting into their kiss. 

He brought his tongue to seek entrance into her mouth and she allowed him to enter. He greedily let their tongues mingle, their saliva entering one another’s mouth. 

“Ah,” Serenve mewled softly, eyes hooded as Levi released his hold of her mouth, licking his lips, fangs slightly barred. She panted, completely in his care, as at some point her legs had given out. Why did Levi kiss her like that? That was the first time she had even been kissed before, and it had been breathtaking. “, huh?” suddenly, she was being swept off her feet, being lead out of the forest, back towards the carriages. 

“No!” she exclaimed, snapping from her reverie. “I cannot go back! Levi, Bodrin killed father! He is planning to marry me off to the Prince of Howlsin so that he can get the throne all to himself! He told me everything!” 

“And you beat him up.” 

“!” Serenve’s eyes narrowed. “Of course I did!” her heart skipped a beat, as Levi squeezed her tighter in his hold, lips pressing against her forehead. 

“Good, kitten.” 

“Wha, what are you saying! I am not a baby!” she began to, like old times, struggle in his hold. “release me this instance! RELEASE ME NOW!” her shouts fell on deaf ears. Soon they were out of the forest and Clara was running up to them.

“Oh! Your highness! Captain Levi!” 

“DEMOTED! A DEMOTED CAPTAIN!” Serenve barked, still fighting to be released from his hold. 

Clara chuckled, clapping her hands together merrily, “You two seem to have had a wonderful reunion~!” 

“Grrr,” Serenve’s cheeks flushed red. 

“Bodrin is being held in custody now, your highness.” Clara now informed, Serenve immediately crashing back into reality. “He has confessed to his crimes.” 

“He has?” Serenve looked to Levi, whose eyes were focused on the area where Bodrin was being held. She brought her hand up, pads of her fingers, bringing Levi’s face towards her. “This was all your doing. Was it not?” 

“He never released you from the castle. He was smart in knowing that there was always an ambush awaiting him. Erwin made sure that for this wedding to take place, he had to travel outside the castle walls. It took eleven years to break his guard.” 

_“Eat him.”_

Levi’s eyes widened, if only a fraction, at his princess’s words. She gave him a gentle smile, bringing her face up to press her lips, against his cheek. 

“For father, for me, for you. Eat him.” Her words were strong, yet fragile, spoken with such determination. “Show them what happens, when they mess with my knight.” 

Levi nuzzled Serenve's face, teeth barring, completely seduced and aroused by her words. Her knight. _**Yes**_. Serenve would take her place upon the throne and her people would accept this. There was still a mess he had to clean up with the council members, but that was easily squashed. 

“As my princess wishes, it will be so.”

Aqua met grey. Reunited. 

 

**For** all to see and hear, Bodrin’s execution was played out in public. As the executioner laid out Bodrin’s crimes in detail, Levi, in wolf form, was devouring the man alive.. The crowd that had formed, though sickened by the gore, stayed to watch to the bitter end. King Callem had never been forgotten in their eyes and he lived on through his daughter. 

Bodrin did not even get the chance to transform.

This meant, the pain lasted far longer. As Levi started with his hands first, then his legs, then his stomach. By then, Bodrin was dead. 

**At dusk** , Serenve ascended the throne, wearing her crown proudly and ordering the dismissal and execution of the council members that were allied with her Uncle. Allies that knew of his crimes. Before his death, Bodrin had confessed quite a lot, which made clean up, simple and neat.

Serenve now stood on the throne, crown and scepter in hand, as she proclaimed a new order, under her ruling. With Levi right at her side, as her Knight. 

“For those who never forgot my father,” her eyes looked out into the crowd, seeing many faces of happiness, joy and relief. “, I thank you for staying loyal to him and to me. I will strive to set the example he showed not only to myself, but to everyone that he touched with his words and actions. It has taken eleven years, but I am ready to see this Kingdom flourish like it once did. Even more so!” 

Holding up her scepter, the audience went wild, cheering and hollering. Throwing their rice, hats or anything they had in the air. 

**“ALL HAIL PRINCESS SERENVE!”**

**“HAIL! HAIL PRINCESS SERENVE!”**

Bringing her scepter down, a bright smiling washing over her face, Serenve looked over to Levi. Her heart swelling in her chest, as she saw his eyes alight with pride. Though he didn’t smile, she KNEW, he was just as happy. They had a lot to talk about. Her cheeks reddened as she quickly remembered the kiss they shared. 

Things had happened so fast! She gripped her scepter, trying to keep calm in front of an entire audience. When she lifted her gaze back to Levi, who whole body grew heated, as he was staring at her now with a different expression. One that he had never given her before. Like he wanted to eat her… But she wasn’t scared. Why was her body responding in such a manner!? 

“HAIL PRINCESS SERENVE!” 

“WE LOVE YOU YOUR HIGHNESS!” 

Serenve quickly tore her gaze away from Levi, pushing her confusion aside, as she lifted her hand and began to wave. Though she tried not look back at him, she just knew, he was staring at her and only her. 

“Your highness, I love you!” Clara and a few of the other handmaids threw their arms in the air, laughing and celebrating. 

Serenve starred over at them and waved, smiling. Clara, her best friend and confidant. 

_Don’t leave me alone with Levi! Hnngh~_

 

**To Be Continued… xoxoxoxo**


End file.
